sburbsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Physics room
The physics room is a game-like thing that someone plugged into all of the dollmakers for reasons, probably. How to access Assuming that you are on the front page of Sburbsim, staring at the wranglers, you should see a section labelled "Fans" in the header. Under fans, click "Doll Maker." .After clicking Dollmaker, feel free to select any doll maker you wish. (Kid, troll, etc.) It is advised to choose one with large variety, so Troll or Kid are good defaults. You may also use Pigeon to complete the reference. The doll maker you choose is what types of dolls will spawn in the physics room. Once you have chosen your dollmaker, you should see links underneath the part chooser. The third option is "Doll Physics room." For example, the Kid dollmaker will be labelled "Kid Physics room." Once you click here, you will be redirected to the actual physics room. The Physics room Once you are in the physics room, you will see the background of LORAS and a single doll should fall to the bottom of the screen. You can click anywhere within the screen in order to spawn a new doll. Which doll will spawn is determined by the doll shown in the top right next to "Your Next Doll Will Probably Be:" You may also click "Spawn Birb," the name of the button being universal. (This was originally pigeon physics simulator but was made to include all dolls.) As noted by the loading screen, there will usually be 12 variations of dolls. If you click outside of the frame, you'll notice your next doll will cycle without actually placing them in the field. This is likely condemning them to the eternal abyss. Only the dolls know their fate. (Edit: Word of god says they fall forever) You may notice that when two identical dolls touch one another, they will both disappear. This is where having a discernable variety of dolls comes into play, as being able to easily distinguish them will help you progress. Game modes There are various methods to (sort of) play this (probably a) game. Currently listed ones are detailed below. Manflood: The primary goal of the physics room is probably to fill the entire screen with dolls. To do so, you must be able to create a pile of dolls without any of them touching, or they will create gaps, which will probably cause a chain reaction, deleting half of your dolls and undoing your hard work. You will have won the game once you fill the entire screen with dolls. (If you win, send a picture to a Farrago Fiction discord server moderator. They will probably ask you why you have done this, or why you are showing this to them.) For added difficulty, refresh the page each time one of your dolls touch, without cycling. This is called Xtreme mode, for reasons. (Take note: Noone will be able to tell if you cheated except the dolls you condemn to the abyss, who will forever harbor your secret shame.) Barren world: Another goal of the physics room is probably to erase all of your dolls without cycling. You will know you have completed this when all of the dolls are missing from the screen. If you did it correctly, you may receive a notification. (This is unproven.) Tower mode: Do not click anywhere on your screen. Instead, exclusively click the birb drop button. The goal is to make a tower to the sky consisting only of unique dolls. (Each of the 12.) If you get a double, either cycle without placing it or place an identical doll to erase it. Once you have a tower of unique dolls, fill both sides with dolls like in Manflood mode until you fill the screen around the tower. If you accidentally knock over your tower or erase a doll within it, you have lost and should probably go play something else. Like a real game. You have those right? Trivia This.. thing is in fact a reference. But you would have to "Become Human" in Detroit to find out apparently. Links "But I don't want to go all the way to the dollmaker nyeh" Kay: http://farragofiction.com/PigeonRoomSim/?type=1